I Walk Beside You – Io Cammino Al Tuo Fianco
by desdeus
Summary: Settimo anno. La guerra è nel vivo, il mondo magico è nel caos, ma l'amore tra 2 ragazzi illumina l'oscurità più profonda.  Sulle note di I Walk Beside You dei Dream Theater.


Questa è la mia prima Song-Fiction, è un genere che non amo ma quando mi è capitato tra le mani la traduzione di questo pezzo non ho resistito e cosi con Lise abbiamo tirato fuori questa FF.

Spero che vi piaccia e che ci lascerete un commentino.

Contiene Spoiler dal Sesto libro.

Prima di lasciarvi alla storia sempre le solite avvertenze. Questa storia non è per fini di lucro. I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà di JKR e delle varie case editrici e produttrici.

La Canzone I Walk Beside You è dei Dream Theater ed è contenuta nell'album Octavarium.

Ed ora si comincia Rock 'n Roll

**I Walk Beside You – Io Cammino Al Tuo Fianco**

**Di DesDeus **

Ti osservo da lontano seduta sotto il nostro albero. Tu invece sei il, seduto in riva al lago, perso nei tuoi pensieri. Ti sei rifugiato li subito dopo la fine delle lezioni, purtroppo non ci sono buone notizie dall'ordine… i suoi seguaci hanno colpito di nuovo. Mi chiedo, quando quest'incubo finirà! Quando potrai tornare ad essere felice per davvero, come quando ti ho conosciuto il 1 settembre di 7 anni fa. Non mi sembra vero, sono già passati 7 anni….

Sei più taciturno del solito in questi giorni, più sfuggente… passi moltissime ore da solo. Ti chiudi in te stesso, impedisci a chiunque di avvicinarti, anche con me lo fai.

There's a story in your eyes - C'è una storia nei tuoi occhi  
>I can see the hurt behind your smile - Posso vedere la sofferenza dietro il tuo sorriso<br>For every sign I recognize - Per ogni segno che riconosco  
>Another one escapes me - Un altro mi sfugge<p>

Ti guardo, mentre parli con Neville, che si è avvicinato per chiedere notizie, sorridi, sembri felice e gli altri ti credono, ma io solo vedo il dolore che cela il tuo sorriso, riesco a vedere i segni che il destino ha inciso nel tuo cuore e nella tua anima, ma per ogni ferita che scorgo altre mi vengono nascoste, sei così forte Harry sei il nostro punto fermo, la nostra speranza, il nostro faro in questi tempi bui, ma così ti tieni tutto dentro.

Let me know what plagues your mind - Fammi sapere cos'è che affligge la tua mente  
>Let me be the one to know you best - Fammi essere quella che ti conosce meglio<br>Be the one to hold you up - Essere quella che ti tiene su  
>When you feel like you're sinking - Quando ti sembra di star affondando<p>

Ma tu sai che puoi parlare con me, io voglio sapere cosa ti succede cosa ti fa stare così male, voglio essere quella che ti conosce meglio di tutti, voglio sorreggerti e prende sulle mie spalle parte dei tuoi pesi, voglio esserti vicino ed aiutarti ad andare avanti, sorreggerti quando il male sembra ti stia sopraffacendo.

Tell me once again - Dimmi ancora una volta  
>What's beneath the pain you're feeling - Cosa c'è sotto il dolore che provi<br>Don't abandon me - Non abbandonarmi  
>Or think you can't be saved - E non pensare di non poter essere salvato<p>

Parla ancora con me, dimmi del tuo dolore di quello che ti fa soffrire, e di tutto il resto, io per te ci sono e ci sarò sempre, non allontanarmi non sai il male che mi fai lasciandomi, non sai che le ferite che incidi nel mio cuore con la tua lontananza sono molto più dolorose di qualsiasi Cruciatis che mi possono scagliare i mangiamorte. Non pensare di essere un pericolo per me e soprattutto non pensare che non sopravviverai, tu ce la farai, so che senti il tempo correre veloce, che pensi che ti rimane poco tempo.

Summon up your ghosts for me - Raduna i tuoi spettri per me  
>Rest your tired thoughts upon my hands - Riponi i tuoi pensieri stanchi nelle mie mani<br>Step inside this sacred place - Fai un passo dentro questo luogo sacro  
>When all your dreams seem broken - Quando tutti i tuoi sogni sembrano infranti<p>

Non aver paura a mostrarmi le tue paure ed i tuoi lati oscuri, a me puoi mostrare le tue debolezze e nessuno se ne approfitterà; cedimi le tue sofferenze e appoggiati a me, sarò il tuo Santa Sanctorum in quei giorni in cui ti senti perso, in cui smetti di credere in te stesso, io sarò il tuo faro, ti guiderò nell'oscurità, come tu lo sei per me; sarò quella che rimetterà insieme i cocci dei tuoi sogni, dei nostri sogni, li riparerò così come ho fatto con i tuoi occhiali quel giorno lontano di sette anni fa.

Resonate inside this temple - Risuona all'interno di questo tempio  
>Let me be the one who understands - Lasciami essere quella che capisce<br>Be the one to carry you - Essere quella che ti trasporta  
>When you can walk no further - Quando non ce la fai più a camminare<p>

Abbiamo affrontato tante avventure insieme, permettimi di accompagnarti in quest'ultimo viaggio, .

il più difficile. Se cadrai ti aiuterò a rialzarti, sarò la spalla su cui ti appoggerai quando sarai stanco, ti aiuterò a chiarire i tuoi pensieri, come ho sempre fatto in questi anni, lasciami essere ancora quella che ti capisce con uno sguardo, lasciami essere quella che ti aiuta a superare le avversità.

Tell me once again - Dimmi ancora una volta  
>What's below the surface bleeding - Cosa c'è che sanguina sotto la superficie<br>If you've lost your way - Se hai perso la tua strada  
>I will take you in - Ti ci riporterò dentro<p>

Ora ti sei alzato, lanci sassi nel lago ed hai un'espressione assorta e triste. Ti prego dimmi cosa c'è che non va, dimmi che cosa ti fa così male.

Perché mi impedisci di avvicinarmi a te? Perché mi tieni lontano? Io voglio sapere cosa provi, condividere con te ogni momento, ogni tuo pensiero, ogni tuo dubbio.

Soffro vedendoti così, solo, indifeso, perché lo sei Harry, anche se agli altri dimostri il contrario.

Permettimi di aiutarti, sfogati con me, come hai sempre fatto, non escludermi. Lo sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per te! Solo per te e per nessun altro.

Aprimi il tuo cuore, non tenerti tutto dentro. Questa guerra ti ha cambiato, ti ha portato via tutti i tuoi affetti più cari, prima i tuoi genitori, poi Sirius e adesso anche lui… la morte di Silente ha riaperto delle ferite mai rimarginate.

Non voglio lasciarti solo in questo momento tutto ti sembra sbagliato, ma non è così!

Vuoi prenderti tutte le responsabilità, vuoi fare tutto da solo, e non ti accorgi che facendo così ti allontani da me da noi, noi vogliamo aiutarti. Leggo nei tuoi occhi i dubbi e la confusione, non sei più certo di nulla, ma io sono qui per aiutarti, per guidarti, fammi essere la tua luce come tu lo sei per me.

Oh when everything is wrong - Oh, quando tutto è sbagliato  
>Oh when hopelessness surrounds you - Oh, quando lo sconforto ti circonda<br>Oh the sun will rise again - Oh, il sole sorgerà di nuovo  
>The tide you swim against will carry - La marea contro cui lotti ti riporterà a casa<p>

you back home  
>So don't give up - Quindi non mollare<br>Don't give in - Non arrenderti

So che pensi di aver sbagliato, so che pensi di non farcela, ma non preoccuparti, sono sicura che capirai di aver fatto la scelta giusta, capirai che tutto quello contro cui adesso lotti, tutti i dubbi che hai alla fine ti stanno portando in un'unica direzione, quella giusta, quindi continua a combattere come hai sempre fatto, rialzati ancora e vai avanti, non permettere al destino di schiacciarti, il tempo è tuo! Fanne ciò che vuoi. E ricorda ...

I walk beside you - Io cammino al tuo fianco  
>Wherever you are - Dovunque tu sia<br>Whatever it takes - Qualunque cosa serva  
>No matter how far - Non importa quanto lontano<br>Through all that may come - Attraverso tutto ciò che può venire  
>And all that may go - E tutto ciò che può andare<br>I walk beside you - Io cammino al tuo fianco

Che io sarò con te ovunque tu andrai, qualsiasi sia il tuo bisogno, affettivo, fisico, o di conoscenza io te lo darò, non so cosa ci riserverà il futuro, né ciò che accadrà né dove andremo, ma di una cosa sono sicura in questo momento, mentre mi alzo e ti raggiungo in riva al lago e stringo la tua mano, l'unica cosa di cui sono certa è che io sarò al tuo fianco, sempre, io camminerò con te lungo il percorso della nostra vita, perché tu Harry sei il mio unico vero amore.

Mi fissi con quei tuoi profondi occhi di smeraldo, che sembrano leggano dentro, con te non servono parole o quasi. Provo a parlare, ma il tuo indice si posa sulle mia labbra, mi fai un sorriso, triste, ma vero non quelli sicuri e un po' arroganti che rivolgi agli altri, questo è il mio sorriso quello che fai solo a me, un sorriso oltre le maschere.

-Ti amo, Herm scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare, e stai tranquilla solo tu camminerai per sempre al mio fianco-

Mi prendi il mento e mi baci e tutti i miei dubbi svaniscono come neve al solo, sento il tuo amore avvolgermi, ora so che niente al mondo riuscirà a dividerci.

-Ti amo Harry-

Mi fai uno dei tuoi sorrisetti furbi

- L'ho sempre saputo Signorina Granger-

Ricambio il tuo sorriso

-Andiamo o facciamo tardi per la cena-

Mi prendi la mano e camminiamo fianco a fianco verso la sala grande, ma in realtà sono passi verso il nostro futuro.


End file.
